Isla's Demon
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Loving a demon was something that Isla thought would never happen to her, but she fell for Crowley at the age of eighteen. Their love was dangerous, passionate and secret, yet somehow, that made it so much better, so much more thrilling. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Loving a demon was something that Isla thought would never happen to her, but she fell for Crowley at the age of eighteen. Their love was dangerous, passionate and secret, yet somehow, that made it so much better, so much more thrilling. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isla Shaw.

**A/N: **I don't know what's up with me recently, but I can't stop writing Crowley/OCs. Anyway, I had the inspiration for this when listening to some love songs and the plot began to unfold. Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

Isla's Demon **

**-One- **

Isla ran a hand through her auburn hair, the barely shoulder-length, wavy locks looking good enough for him to see. Dark blue eyes scanned over her beautifully shaped body, taking in the way the dark pink winter dress swished around her stunningly shaped, silky-smooth legs. He was coming to visit her again today. She had to look good for him. It didn't matter to her that there were many millennia between them, it didn't matter that his vessel was a lot older than her. None of that mattered. Only _he _mattered. He didn't know how she felt…well…she hoped he didn't. Her petite features were decorated with the slightest hint of make-up, a little mascara brushed over her eyelashes, lips cloaked in a clear gloss that tasted of strawberries. She wanted to look a little casual when he arrived, so she settled on her double bed, a bed comfortable enough, in her view, for him to make love to her on, like she'd always dreamed of him doing. Yes, she dreamed of him a lot, often waking up panting and sweating from those dreams too. She hoped he didn't know about those either.

She looked out of her window as she reached for her book, taking in the snow outside that was drifting slowly through the air to blanket the ground and buildings in a white coat, casting beauty over the small town she lived in. She sighed and opened her book to the last page she read, awaiting his arrival. After ten minutes, the air in the room changed, and Isla looked up to see him standing there, her handsome demon in his black coat, shirt, tie and dress pants, black shoes shining while his black leather gloves creaked a little when he clenched his fist and unclenched it.

"Hello, darling."

A beautiful smile graced Isla's face and she looked at him with a tender expression.

"Hey, Crowley."

Crowley moved towards the bed and sat upon it, smiling at the young girl he'd grown to love over the past year. He did love her in every way, especially romantically and he knew that she was so young, still so pure that he dare not lay a finger on her.

"How've you been since we last met?" He asked, Isla putting her book down and sitting against her beautifully shaped pillow mountain before biting her lip and smiling.

"I've missed you." She whispered, "A lot."

"I've missed you too." Crowley replied, moving a little closer.

"Jodie Myers thought it was okay to humiliate me in music class…my favourite class of them all and she has to wreck it for me…" Isla said softly, tears forming in her eyes, "And I worked so hard on that solo…"

Crowley gasped and looked at the girl in shock.

"She…she didn't wreck your violin solo…" He breathed, "Please tell me she didn't…"

"She did," Isla replied, a tear falling down her pretty little face, full lips trembling as she cried, "As I was about to play she turned around and made fun of the fact that I'm still a virgin…and it set everyone in the class of laughing, and I got upset and left the room…"

"Isla…you should be proud to still be a virgin, darling…" Crowley told her, gently resting his hand on hers, "It shows how much you respect yourself…and how willing you are to wait for the right person to come along for you…"

Isla looked up at her demon and sighed shakily, her big blue eyes so full of pain it hurt him to look.

"Come on, Isla." He whispered, pulling her close and letting her rest her head on his shoulder, "Please don't cry, sweetheart."

He stroked her hair tenderly and she looked up at him, searching for any signs that it was okay for what she was about to do.

"Isla…what are you doing?" Crowley asked, Isla pulling back a little and taking his hand.

"I…" She let his hand go and looked away from him, wiping her eyes to see the mascara coming off with it, "Oh God…"

Crowley cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away, taking the mascara with them. The two of them gazed at each other for the longest time, Crowley not taking his hand away from her soft, pale face.

"Kiss me…" Isla whispered, shocking the demon a little, "Please, Crowley…"

"Isla, you're upset…" He said, lowering his hand, "You're upset and confused…you don't want this…you don't want me…"

"I want _us_, Crowley…" Isla breathed, "I have for so long now. Every time you leave me my heart breaks. It makes my day to know you're coming to see me, but when we're apart, I can barely breathe…"

Crowley looked at her with a furrowed brow as she continued, staring at her like she'd grown another head.

"I can't sleep…I can't focus…because I need you," Isla whispered, taking Crowley's face in such gentle hands the demon's breath caught, "I want you so much…"

Crowley thought for a moment about this situation. He loved Isla more than anything, treasured her so much that he felt the same when he left her. He couldn't bear to be away from her. He felt sick with himself because she was so young, and they'd met completely by accident. She was being attacked in a back alley and he happened to be walking by. She'd caught a glimpse of his black eyes so there was no point in hiding what he was. Even after she knew, she'd still treated him like he was another a person, like he wasn't a demon. She was fun, caring, sweet, gentle, smart, loving, honest, reliable and hard working, and he loved the damn bones of her.

He looked to her lips and back to her eyes, Isla nodding gently before parting her lips slightly. Crowley leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to the eighteen year old's, hearing her sigh into the kiss and feeling her arms wind around his broad shoulders. Their lips moved slowly and gently, Crowley breaking the kiss to see Isla's eyes full of adoration.

"Will you be with me?" She asked, unable to believe herself that she was asking this of a demon of all things.

"Yes, my darling."

Another long, deep kiss was shared to seal the deal, Isla feeling more love for Crowley than she ever had in her life.

-TBC-

* * *

**I think I'm going to love writing this one! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Loving a demon was something that Isla thought would never happen to her, but she fell for Crowley at the age of eighteen. Their love was dangerous, passionate and secret, yet somehow, that made it so much better, so much more thrilling. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isla Shaw.

**

* * *

Isla's Demon **

**-Two- **

Crowley had been gone for five hours, yet Isla's fingers kept reaching up to her lips. She missed him already, and as she thought of his lips against her own, she swooned where she sat. She turned out her lamp and lay down against her pillow mound, pulling the covers over her cotton clad body before relaxing and sighing. It was the weekend, so she could see Crowley tomorrow. Her parents were out pretty much all day Saturday and Sunday, either shopping, working or going out with friends. Her father tried his best for her, but her mother sometimes just wasn't too bothered about what Isla did.

"Darling?"

Isla sat up and looked around the room, about to flick the light back on when she was met with soft lips against her own. She turned on the light and felt Crowley pulling him into her arms, beaming and shivering as he kissed her.

"What are you doing here, Crowley?" She asked, "Not that I'm complaining…"

"Just thought I'd make sure you were okay." He told her, "You seemed quite upset earlier."

Yes, when he'd gone, she'd cried for a while. She was going through a tough time right now. She felt sort of neglected at the moment, what with her mother always having something better to do than spend a little time with her and her dad working so much. Her mother had entered the room after Crowley had gone and passed her a list of chores, not even saying a word before leaving. The list was enormous too, and that just became a little too much for her.

"How did you…?" She began.

"I could feel it…" He replied, leaning over and kissing her lips, "I missed you too."

Isla pressed against him and they shared a deeper kiss.

"Crowley…is this going to be dangerous for me…for us?" She asked, sighing as he pressed their foreheads together.

"A little." He admitted, "But taking the risk is worth it for you, Isla."

Isla couldn't help but smile at the cute, yes, cute blush that spread across Crowley's face. She cupped his face gently, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek, kissing down his jaw to his neck.

"Isla…stop…" Crowley whispered, "Isla…your father's coming…"

With that, Isla found herself kissing thin air and she slid down her mattress, settling against her pillows and rolling onto her side. Isla's father wasn't coming. It was a tactic to try and get Isla to sleep and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows. Crowley wasn't just going to leave her though. He kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket and tie, sliding into her bed beside her and sighing at the comfort of the mattress and pillow mountain beneath them. There was a soft murmur and Isla rolled over, snuggling up to Crowley who happily accepted her into his arms, hearing her sigh in contentment as she lay against him. He pressed kisses to her head and stroked her hair soothingly as she slept, staying until she was deep into her sleep before leaving her.

Lucifer was calling him back to the Pit.

_

* * *

Crowley's hand slid up Isla's trembling thigh, the sweat beginning to pepper their skin as they moved towards bliss, each rising and falling of hips making Isla shiver. She shot from the mattress and moaned, gripping her demon tightly in her arms as he thrust into her warm body, his hands holding her desperately to him as they made love. He bit her shoulder, burying his face in her neck as a growl escaped his lips. _

_"__I…Crowley!" Isla cried, "Oh my God…"_

_"__Love you, darling." _

_"__I love you too!" _

"Isla?"

Isla shot up to be met with her father's warm brown eyes.

"Dad?"

"Is everything okay?" He asked, "You were shaking…and sweating…"

"I'm okay, Dad." Isla breathed, unable to believe she'd just nearly been caught having a dream about making love with Crowley, "Honest."

"Okay," He replied, "I'll see you tonight, baby girl."

"Bye, Dad."

Her father left and Isla lay back against the pillows.

_"__Love you, darling." _

Those words kept playing over in her head and she just wished it was true. She wished he'd say those words to her, she wished that if they ever made love that he'd confess his love her for her. Everything she wanted lay with him. She wanted passion, fire, danger, secrecy, heat and love. He could give her all of that, and the danger and secrecy made it more exciting. She smiled and bit her lip, chuckling and giggling before rolling over, and climbing out of bed.

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing her sweater and putting it on. She poured herself a coffee and sat at the breakfast table, finding a note taped to the refrigerator. She moved forward and read it, smiling and biting her lip as she did.

"_Dear Isla, _

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you awoke this morning, but Lucifer was calling me and I had business to attend to. I want you to know that we will take this as slowly as you want, and you'll be safe with me. I swear to you, Isla, I'm going to protect you and look after you. _

_Love from Crowley." _

"Oh, I love you…" She whispered, kissing the note and pressing it to her chest, "I really love you."

She made her way back to the table, enjoying her coffee as she looked around the light blue, white and black kitchen, shivering in the cold of the room. It had indeed snowed outside, but she wouldn't be going out there today. She'd be spending her Saturday and Sunday with her demon partner. He was her partner, her boyfriend, her lover even.

* * *

When Crowley arrived he found Isla sat biting her pen, tapping her fingers against her notepad before she continued to write something on a sheet of paper above the pad.

"Hello, Isla."

Isla looked up and put the notepad, sheet and pen on the coffee table, holding her hand out to Crowley who took the small limb and linked their fingers, sitting beside her and kissing her tenderly.

"Hi, Crowley." Isla replied, beaming at her demon as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the notepad, "Equations? Damn, I'm King of the Crossroads and I didn't need to learn about equations for that."

Isla laughed and rested against him, picking up the pen and filling in the rest of the worksheet.

"They still treat us like we're five." She huffed, "I hate school."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Crowley said softly, cupping her cheek and kissing her, "You leave in five months, right?"

"Yeah." Isla replied, feeling now it would be a good time to admit something that she'd kept secret for a while now, "I'm scared…"

"What of?"

"Growing up."

There were tears in her eyes and Crowley grimaced, kissing her cheek lightly.

"I know it's hard…" Crowley breathed, "I understand that it's going to be scary, but no matter what, I'll be here to help you through, okay?"

"You sound more like a dad than a lover." Isla chuckled, Crowley smiling gently at her.  
"We'll have to change that then."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, their lips moving languidly as he slid his tongue in her mouth, hearing a soft moan as Isla shivered beneath him. He leaned into her neck and nibbled the flesh there, growling and nuzzling her as he did. Isla broke into laughter and sighed.

"Oh, Crowley…" She giggled, "You're so sweet…"

Crowley smiled and held Isla to him, actually feeling truly happy for the first time in his whole existence.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Loving a demon was something that Isla thought would never happen to her, but she fell for Crowley at the age of eighteen. Their love was dangerous, passionate and secret, yet somehow, that made it so much better, so much more thrilling. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isla Shaw.

**A/N: **I hope you don't hate me for leaving this chapter where I did, but it felt right to leave it at the point I did. Enjoy! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Isla's Demon**

**-Three- **

"What are you so happy about?" Isla's friend, Frankie asked as they walked down the school corridor.

Frankie had known something was up with her best friend since she arrived at school. Isla never had a smile like _this _on her face before, and as Frankie tied her black and red hair up in a ponytail, she waited patiently for an answer.

"Nothin'," Isla replied, "I'm just happy, I guess…"

Clutching her books to her chest, Isla reached her locker, Frankie gasping as she spotted a hickey on Isla's neck.

"Oh! Oh, you've got a…!"

A hand was slapped over her mouth and Isla dragged her into the girls' bathroom, throwing her in a stall and locking the door.

"Shhh!" She hissed, "No-one can know!"

"Dude, it's plain on your neck!" Frankie laughed, "Who did it?"

"I'm not telling." Isla teased, wrapping a neckerchief around her neck and tying it, covering the hickey before smiling brightly, "I can't tell…my parents don't even know."

"You've been having some backseat fun with someone!" Frankie breathed, "TELL ME!"

"I haven't been having any backseat fun, okay?" Isla replied, "We've got math. We can't be late, remember?"

The girls headed off to their lesson, Isla's mind constantly trailing to Crowley.

* * *

"So I was all like totally, 'Ewww' and he was all totally, 'Too fucking right'." Jodie Myers ranted as she entered the library, immediately going to Isla to give her a hard time. Frankie nudged her and Isla unfastened the neckerchief, letting it drop into her lap while Jodie gasped at the sight.

"Oh my God…" She began, "Who gave you that hickey?"

"No-one for you to know about," Isla replied, "Now fuck off before I shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be able to taste the gum I stepped in this morning."

Jodie gasped again and she and her cronies left, Frankie chuckling as they did.

"Stupid, stuck up bitches." She laughed, "Good one, Isla."

Isla giggled and high-fived Frankie before gathering her books together.

"I have to go." She said softly, "My parents are expecting me home in ten minutes."

Frankie nodded and hugged Isla tightly, giggling and touching the hickey.

"I wanna know who did that." She said, "Promise me you'll tell me!"

"Only when I know for certain how he truly feels…okay?" Isla replied, Frankie nodding in response.

"Okay."

Isla left the school in a hurry, getting into her dark blue '01 Audi TT Roadster before heading home.

"Mom? Dad?" She called as she entered the house, finding a note on the table.

"_Gone to Aunt Jennifer's for the weekend. Enjoy the house to yourself! Loads of love from Mom and Dad." _

Isla sighed and shook her head, her head snapping up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, darling."

A smile spread across her lips and she felt two strong arms wind around her waist, kisses being pressed to her shoulders and neck.

"We're alone for the weekend, Crowley." Isla revealed, "We can do whatever we want…"

Crowley chuckled and the sound vibrated through Isla's shoulder, making her giggle in response.

"What do you have in mind?" Crowley asked, Isla knowing damn well what she had in mind.

But it was a little early for that, she thought. Sex was out of the question, because, in all honesty, she was scared, and also she wanted to know if Crowley loved her like she loved him before they did anything. However, foreplay certainly wasn't out of the question. There was no harm in them merely partaking in foreplay was there? No. There wasn't.

"Hmm…" She began, turning and kissing her demon's neck, licking and nipping at the flesh she found there, "Can you guess?"

"Well…in my heart, I feel that you don't want to sleep with me. I can sense it…" He replied, "However, the way you're pressing yourself against me merely tells me that perhaps you're looking for something in between simply kissing and having sex."

"I've never heard a conclusion so sexy in my life." Isla breathed, kissing her demon's lips tenderly.

Biting her lip teasingly she turned her head away as he went to kiss her again.

"I'm going to get ready upstairs…" She told him, "I'll call you when I'm ready."

For the first time ever, Crowley felt his heart skip a beat. Even if sex wasn't going to happen tonight, he knew that whatever was going to happen in between would be amazing. Anything with Isla would be amazing.

Isla ran around upstairs, closing the curtains in her room, lighting a few candles, setting her bedside lamps to a softer glow before she threw on her light pink cotton nightdress that had thin straps and flowed around her thighs. She messed up her hair a little and arranged her pillows, pushing the door slightly closed and set of the stereo. The gentle sounds of Sarah McLachlan began to drift through the room, and that's when Crowley heard the two words he'd been waiting the last five minutes to hear.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Crowley's lips met Isla's in a tender kiss, his gentle hands roaming her beautifully sculptured, cotton clad body as they rocked their lower bodies together. Running a hand up Isla's leg, the demon felt silky-smooth skin beneath his touch, also feeling the muscles beneath the flesh twitching and jumping as he slid his hand higher. He let he rest on her hip, pulling the nightdress over her head to leave her in her white silk underwear. The demon studied the body before him, unable to believe that God could create something so damn beautiful. He smiled at Isla who had a somewhat fearful look in her eyes, like she was scared he'd think her unattractive or ugly. She bit her lip and grimaced, Crowley immediately complimenting her, not just to soothe her, but out of pure truth.

"Isla…" He breathed, "You're gorgeous…"

Isla smiled but a tear escaped her eyes and Crowley couldn't think of a better way to ease her fears than by leaning down and kissing the droplet away. They kissed again, Isla's hands moving to his shirt as she unbuttoned it slowly, nervously pushing it from his shoulders. She took in his broad chest, toned and bare, stomach taught and strong. His back was muscular she found as she ran her hands up it, the skin surprisingly soft beneath her dainty fingers. Crowley kissed her again, hearing feeling her breathing increase as he slowly lowered his hand down her body to the edge of her underwear. Isla took a deep breath, preparing herself for the most intimate touch of her life.

-TBC-

* * *

**I hope it was delicious enough and if want I'll continue the scene in Ch.4. **

**Thanks for reading so far! It means so much! xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Loving a demon was something that Isla thought would never happen to her, but she fell for Crowley at the age of eighteen. Their love was dangerous, passionate and secret, yet somehow, that made it so much better, so much more thrilling. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isla Shaw.

**

* * *

Isla's Demon **

**-Four- **

Crowley's fingers slipped into Isla's underwear, his gentle lips against hers as he began to move the tips of his fingers in light circles. Isla's eyes slid closed and she grimaced, blushing crimson and shivering at the intimacy of the touch. She was scared. It went without saying and she went to push the demon's hand away, whimpering through embarrassment.

"Shhh," Crowley whispered, "Don't be scared…"

Isla's eyes opened to reveal tears forming in them, and she gazed up at him with a frown spread across her features.

"Don't be ashamed to enjoy it," He said softly, "Just close your eyes and _feel_."

He kissed her lips again, feeling his heart racing as he knew he was tainting a near pure body. Judging by how tense she was, Crowley figured Isla had never been touched so intimately before. Maybe she'd never gotten this far with another person before, and he realised that this would take more care than he was giving her. He lay by her side, kissing her tenderly as he hoisted her left leg over his right hip as he rested on his side, still moving his fingers as Isla shivered beneath his touch. His lips were like liquid silk against her skin as the demon caressed the flesh with his mouth, tongue moving around her neck and shoulders as he tried to calm down. He felt her body beginning to heat up, sweat starting to pepper her flesh as she rocked her hips up against his fingers.

A soft moan escaped her lips, but her quaking breathing was turning Crowley on too damn much. Isla slid her hands behind her back and sat up a little taking her bra off and revealing a pair of gorgeous, ample breasts, the demon trying not to look too much because Isla was already nervous. He kissed her lips, his free hand skimming up her side before he gently cupped her right breast, feeling her arch a little from the mattress.

Isla couldn't believe the sensations running through her body. She felt amazing, her left arm wound around Crowley's neck, right hand on Crowley's left wrist as he continued to pleasure her with his fingertips. She turned and opened her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek as she looked at her demon lover. Crowley leaned down and kissed her lips, Isla able to feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. She broke the kiss, looking down and then back at Crowley. Her breathing was uneven and her face was slightly flushed, Crowley feeling her body growing hotter and hotter.

"Darling…are you alright?" He asked, Isla nodding, pressing closer to him, looking for comfort and reassurance.

Crowley stopped his ministrations and removed his hand from her underwear, Isla lifted her arm from his neck and pressed closer, looking up at him with teary eyes and kissing him again.

"If this is uncomfortable for you, we'll stop." He said softly, "I don't want to frighten you, Isla…"

Isla pressed even closer (if it was possible) and rested her head against his chest. She kissed him deeply, feeling him climb above her again. She felt his erection pressing against her, the underwear like a barrier between their bodies. She wanted to keep it that way for now. Crowley rocked his hips, arousal rubbing against that sensitive button that sent a spasm shooting through Isla's body.

She arched into Crowley's arms and the demon caught her, kissing her passionately and pressing her into the mattress again. He wanted to see her laughing rather than looking frightened. He leaned into her neck and growled as he nibbled the flesh, pulling back and peppering her face, neck, shoulders and chest with kisses. That's when he heard the sound he'd been waiting for.

There was an incredibly sweet girly giggle and Isla was pushing him away.

"Crowley, stop it!" She laughed, "I'm ticklish! Stop it!"

Crowley laughed and bit on her bottom lip, smiling as Isla rested her heels in the creases of his knees, the demon laying flush upon her before nuzzling noses with her.

"You're such a sweetheart." He chuckled, kissing her lips and resting his head on her chest, "You know I'll look after you, don't you?"

Isla nodded and Crowley rocked his hips, lifting his head from her chest and kissing her again.

"Mmm…" She hummed into the kiss, suddenly sounding unsure, "Crowley…"

"It's alright," He whispered, continuing to move his hips, giving her the friction he knew she wanted and needed, "It's okay, let it all go…"

He was turned on by how quiet she was, the sound of her shaking breathing sending him over the edge. As strange as this may sound, he preferred his girls to be quiet until the end when they couldn't take anymore, when they'd unleash sounds of pleasure that were just so worth the wait. She was shivering beneath him and the way her body tensed told him she was close.

"Crowley…something's…"

A desperate moan escape Isla's lips and she gripped him tight, shivering as she felt her first orgasm rush through her body. She arched her neck and cried out to the ceiling, Crowley biting and kissing her neck as she came. He felt himself tense as he knew he'd come too. Isla looked into his eyes, a gentle smile spreading across her flushed face. She pulled him close, and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek and stroking her fingers through his short hair.

"Oh, I love you…" She hummed, Crowley shooting up and looking at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"Pardon?"

"I…love you…" Isla breathed, realising she'd probably made a mistake.

The demon sat up and looked away from Isla, the young girl slipping on her bra sheepishly before moving closer.

"Crowley…?"

Her lover didn't turn and tears filled her eyes.

"Do you not love me?" She asked, trying to bite back a sob, sounding terrified as she asked him again, "Crowley?"

Crowley turned and cupped her cheek, stroking his fingers through that gorgeous auburn hair.

"Isla…I want you to think about what you just said to me."

"I'm not a child, Crowley." She snapped unintentionally, "I know what I'm saying and I mean it…I've loved you for so long…"

"I know you're not a child, darling…" Crowley replied softly, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"We're both willing to face the danger though…" She told him, "I'd risk everything for you."

The demon looked sad, and Isla bit her lip, the tears spilling down her face in hot streams.

"Oh God…you don't love me…" She breathed, "You don't love me do you?"

"Darling…I…" Crowley began, being pushed away by Isla who curled up on herself.

He leaned down and kissed Isla's shoulder, her neck and then her cheek. He wiped the tears away, feeling the young girl shy away from him.

"Isla…" He breathed, "Don't cry…"

"I should never have said…" She whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"No, Isla…" Crowley replied, "I'm glad you said."

"Really?" She asked, turning to look at her lover as the tears continued to fall down her face.

"I love you too."

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Loving a demon was something that Isla thought would never happen to her, but she fell for Crowley at the age of eighteen. Their love was dangerous, passionate and secret, yet somehow, that made it so much better, so much more thrilling. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isla Shaw. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**

* * *

Isla's Demon **

**-Five- **

Isla awoke in Crowley's embrace, seeing the demon smiling down tenderly at her as she came around.

"Morning, darling."

"Hey, handsome…"

Sharing a loving kiss, the pair of them snuggled down, a bright smile appearing on Isla's face as she felt Crowley's hand sliding down her body.

"Crowley…" She began, fearing that the words spoken between them the night before were only mere dreams.

"Hmm?" Crowley replied, stroking a hand through Isla's hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Isla smiled widely and kissed him passionately, holding him close to her and chuckling as he started ravaging her chest with kisses.

"I wasn't dreaming then…"

"No."

Crowley kissed her lips heatedly and rested against the pillow mountain, smiling as she rolled over and kissed his chest.

"Darling…?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to make love to you."

Isla stopped and looked into Crowley's eyes, panic flooding her system as she began to wildly shake her head.

"No…No…I'm not ready!"

"Okay, okay…" Crowley soothed, "It's alright, I'm not going to force you into anything…"

Isla nodded and pressed a tender kiss to her demon's lips, feeling him hold her close.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Crowley."

* * *

"…_You got me trembling like a little baby girl.  
You're so special; you're like diamonds and pearls.  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl.  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world." _

Crowley watched as Isla shook her hips in time with the song, dancing to the beat as she made her breakfast. She'd never been this alive before and he knew he was the reason behind her upbeat, bright, bubbly happiness that she felt on this cold Saturday morning. He knew he was the one who'd given her more pleasure the previous night than any boy she'd ever been with. The demon, deep down, knew it could take a while before they could consummate their love but he was willing to wait, always willing to wait for Isla…because he loved her.

"_You're dangerous; just get it up.  
The way you move so scandalous.  
It's all about the two of us.  
A one night stand just ain't enough.  
I need some stimulation baby;  
A little conversation maybe.  
You got me spinning out like crazy.  
There goes my baby." _

Isla spun around to find Crowley's lips on her own, feeling him press her against the counter and hold her there. Their lips moved slowly and sensually, Isla pressing against Crowley and running her fingers through his short hair. Her heart began to beat that bit quicker and her legs grew weak, eyebrows rising as the demon slid his beautiful, but delightfully sinful tongue in her mouth. His hands were on her body now, caressing her and softly holding her in place to him, almost afraid to let her go.

He was warm, she noticed, really warm and his felt like pure safety to her. Their kiss was passionate, intimate, sensual and loving, both of them trembling as they held each other. Isla's body felt cold compared to the demon's warm one, the cotton nightdress she wore the night before barely covering her knees as she pressed against him. Crowley leaned into her neck and kissed down her cotton clad body, kneeling before her and reaching up the dress to her hips, pulling her underwear down.

It dropped to her feet and Isla's breathing stopped, eyes wide as she watched the demon roll the fabric of the nightdress up to reveal her bare lower half, his hands on her hips holding both her and the nightdress in place as his lips met the sensitive button his fingers had been caressing the night before. Isla's legs buckled and she gripped the counter, gasping as Crowley's tongue worked magic with her, one hand in his hair as she tried to hold herself up.

The demon pulled away and grabbed her underwear, lifting her into his arms and carrying her upstairs. He laid her on the bed, the nightdress flying off of her body as she ripped it off, Crowley's lips meeting her skin all the way down to where he was before. He made the movements of his lips slow as he made his way down her trembling body, lifting both beautiful legs of hers over his shoulders and finding that sensitive button again.

"Crowley…" She breathed, moaning desperately and brokenly as she felt all new sensations running through her body.

She felt hot, sweat beginning to pepper her skin while her body almost jack-knifed from the mattress when the demon suckled on that sensitive spot, Isla's orgasm rushing through her like a burst of energy. She cried out loud, moaning shakily, brokenly and almost in a way fearfully as she came, shivering and panting as she came down from her high. Crowley kissed back up her body and covered them both with the bed sheets until she calmed, smiling softly at her and kissing her lips. Isla moaned at her own taste, quaking in the demon's embrace.

"Isla…" He said softly, "You're trembling…"

Isla smiled weakly and kissed his lips again.

"It's just the effect you have on me." She whispered, Crowley smiling and kissing her deeply.

"I love you, Isla."

"I love you too, Crowley."

-TBC-

* * *

**Okay, that was just a short, hot chapter to fill in while I think of the plotline's next steps. I'm just questioning where to take this next. **

**Hope it was hot enough for you! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Loving a demon was something that Isla thought would never happen to her, but she fell for Crowley at the age of eighteen. Their love was dangerous, passionate and secret, yet somehow, that made it so much better, so much more thrilling. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isla Shaw.

**

* * *

Isla's Demon **

**-Six- **

Crowley smiled as he watched Isla leaving school, the Christmas break about to begin for her. She was alone in the house again, her parents staying at their friend's house in Alaska until the following week. Why she never went with them was a mystery to both demon and human, but Isla practically skipped to her car, knowing she'd see her lover soon. She'd had to hide her relationship from others which was so hard, especially when she was with such a wonderful person. The demon clicked his fingers, appearing in Isla's living room and awaiting her arrival. She entered the house a mere ten minutes later, smiling as she saw him sat on her couch.

"Hey, sweetie," She said softly, putting her bag down and moving into her demon's embrace, "I missed you today."

Since their encounter a few weeks ago, they'd barely been able to stay away from each other and had both spent time working on their relationship. The next step was one that Isla had feared at first, but was growing so much more comfortable with. Crowley told her she was a wonderful lover, and she grew braver and braver by the day.

Crowley kissed her lips softly, smiling down at the girl in his arms.

"I missed you too, darling." Crowley replied, feeling her hands running up and down his back whilst she gave him a seductive smile.

That was her way of telling him she was in the mood for something and he was sure that he'd find out what once they started kissing. Their lips met in a tender kiss, Crowley feeling her love and desperation flooding between them. The kiss grew hungry but Isla broke it, biting her lip and kissing the demon's cheek.

"Sorry, baby, I've not eaten today." She chuckled, heading into the kitchen but being followed by Crowley who leaned against the doorframe.

He watched his young lover as she prepared some pasta, listening to her gentle voice as she hummed a sweet melody. He loved her more than anything, he knew that much. He couldn't wait to make love with her for the first time, but he was willing to because it would be well worth it. The only part he wasn't looking forward to was the pain she'd go through, as small as the amount of it would be. He hated putting her through pain.

"Do you want anything?" She asked, opening a beer that her parents left for her in the refrigerator as she made her meal, "'Cause I can make you something if you like..."

"No, thank you, Isla." Crowley replied, "I'm fine, sweetheart."

Isla beamed at him.

"Don't you want a beer?" She asked, the demon rolling his eyes and biting his lip as she moved towards the refrigerator in her sexy little way, pulling out a beer and winking at him, "Not at all?"

She even moved towards him and got so close to his lips he just wanted to kiss her pretty face off there and then.

"A beer would be great, thanks." He said weakly, Isla giggling cutely before passing him the drink and opening it, returning to cook her pasta.

* * *

In her candlelit bedroom, Isla stood in front of the mirror. Her hair had grown considerably in the past few weeks that she'd been with Crowley and now reached over her shoulders, locks curling around each other as they rested against the upper part of her chest. She was dressed in asoft blue laced nightdress, one that Crowley had given her for her one month anniversary, a soft blush dusting her cheeks as she thought of what could possibly happen tonight.

She'd been intimate with her demon before but this was something else. Her thoughts were broken when the lights in her room went out, two hands winding around her waist before she was thrown on her bed, a soft cry escaping her lips as she was pinned down. She had no idea what was happening, but all she could hear was the sound of her own blood rushing through her head before she was met with excruitiating pain. Her fingers curled through her pain before she shivered, a scream escaping her lips.

The air changed in the room and her attacker was launched from her, the lights flickering on as she turned her head to see Crowley pinning another man down, hands wrapped around his neck. Tears fell down her face and she watched as Crowley's eyes rolled black, her own vision fading slightly as she shivered in pain.

"You leave my girl alone, Azazel, is that understood?" Her demon growled, "She's mine to have and hold, not yours or any other demon's, am I clear?"

Isla heard the words: _Mine to have and hold_ and her failing heart soared, a weak smile flashing across her face as she replayed the words in her head. The other man beneath Crowley nodded and grinned, clicking his fingers and disappearing. Crowley turned to her and he lifted Isla into his arms, stroking her cheek and kissing her head. She heard him whispering to himself as he thought of what to do.

"Isla...to save you, you'll have to let me bind us together, can you do that?"

Isla looked into Crowley's eyes, the demon wiping her tears away. She had to think about this. What did binding entail? Would she be selling her soul?

"We'll be together forever...even after you die." Crowley whispered, "But you won't be going to Hell to be tortured. You'll be coming with me...I'll make special provision..."

Isla gasped and nodded, being met with a tender kiss to her lips as Crowley began to heal her wounds which she'd been left with, the blood on her dress fading as the blood on her bedsheets and mattress did. They were bound together for eternity. Isla would never be with anyone else ever again. That would normally make most people incredibly sad, but that was the best news ever to Isla. She kissed his lips passionately, holding him close to her and pulling him on top of her.

"Make love with me." She whispered, Crowley's heart suddenly stopping as the words were spoken.

This is what he'd been waiting for through all this time and now, she was ready for it.

* * *

A gentle kiss was shared as Crowley rested above Isla, the young girl gazing at him with so much love and faith his breath caught in his throat. They were naked, and had been for a long time, just embracing, caressing and kissing one another, foreplay from both sides until they were both ready. Now Crowley lay above his girl, holding her as close as he could, pressing against her as he braced himself for entering her. Both were prepared with protection, passion and love, ready to give themselves fully to each other.

"I love you." She whispered, one tear falling down her face as the demon smiled gently down at her.

"I love you too, Isla." He replied, kissing the tear away before kissing her lips deeply, pulling back to gaze at her, "Are you ready?"

Isla took a deep breath and nodded, trying to relax before nodding and holding Crowley's forearms, the demon kissing her passionately and lovingly as he entered her virginal body. There was a small whimper in the kiss, coming from the girl who gripped her lover tight as he lay flush upon her. She broke the kiss and sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, her brow knotting in a tight grimace as the demon fully sheathed himself inside her.

"Crowley..." She breathed, "Hurts..."

"I know." Crowley soothed, "I know, darling."

The demon waited for her to settle around his length before he rocked his hips gently, her body so hot and tight the demon wanted to just come right there. The couple gazed at each other lovingly, Crowley's eyes never leaving Isla's as he took her virginity. The pain wasn't as bad as Isla thought it would be, but it made her wince. The pain wasn't what was making her cry though. It was the love between her and her lover that was sending small tears rolling down her face, the demon kissing each one away. He began to speed up his movements, cradling Isla close to him as though their world was going to end at any moment, the love between them sending shivers down both their spines.

"Oh, Crowley..." Isla breathed, trembling beneath her lover who continued to rock his hips, kissing her neck and then her lips deeply.

He bit down gently on her bottom lip as he came, pressing his forehead to hers as he rocked through his high. There was a sharp cry of pain and Isla looked up at her lover, kissing his lips with all the passion and love she could before settling back against the pillows and smiling at him gently.

"Love you." Crowley whispered.

"Love you too." Isla replied, the demon pulling out of her which earned a soft groan from Isla.

She grabbed the towel she'd saved for the occasion and placed it between her legs before settling against Crowley, their lips meeting and parting in gentle kisses as he helped her relax.

"How do you feel?" He asked, Isla smiling and pressing a kiss to his cheek, fingers tracing lazy patterns over his strong chest.

"Wonderful," Isla replied, "So in love with you."

"I'm so in love with you too." Crowley replied, blushing as he looked at his partner.

She was so beautiful, even in the midst of pain, she looked beautiful, but now...now she was laying contented in his embrace and she looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. He could stay with her forever, just laying with her in his arms, tender, open and vulnerable, open to his protection and his love. They fell asleep in one another's arms, Crowley actually succumbing to the temptation of sleep and not once letting Isla go, not all night.

-TBC-

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Loving a demon was something that Isla thought would never happen to her, but she fell for Crowley at the age of eighteen. Their love was dangerous, passionate and secret, yet somehow, that made it so much better, so much more thrilling. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isla Shaw.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Isla gets an unusual surprise in this and I hope you like it :D

xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Isla's Demon **

**-Seven- **

Isla awoke to find the sun seeping through a small gap in her curtains, looking up to see Crowley asleep, his head against the pillows and lips slightly parted as he slept. He looked beautiful in the morning light, rays of sunshine streaming over his chest and face. He twitched in his sleep, Isla climbing out of bed and drawing the curtains closer, still naked from the night before and still a little sore. She returned to the bed, back into Crowley's waiting arms as he opened them as he slept, winding them unconsciously around her and even snuggling down with her. Isla bit her lip and had an idea.

Entwining her fingers with Crowley's, she brought his right hand up and kissed it gently, brushing her lips up his lower arm before turning and kissing up to his shoulder, moving across his chest to the other shoulder and settling between his legs, kissing tenderly from his stomach up to his chest. She then kissed up his neck in a straight line, finally kissing around his jaw and then his lips. Crowley's gorgeous eyes blinked open slowly and he grinned at the sight of the love of his life, his everything sitting before him, still as naked as she was nine hours before...when they'd made love for the first time.

"Morning, darling." The demon whispered, earning a gentle kiss from the girl before him who straddled his bare waist, biting her lip playfully.

"Morning, baby." She replied, Crowley's hands sliding up Isla's body to rest on her shoulders.

Isla saw his expression change, one to of what she feared was sadness and he gazed into her eyes before pulling her towards him and holding her tight.

"Crowley?"

The demon held her tight, burying his face in her shoulder and pressing a kiss to it, fingers running through her hair as he kept his arms around her. He realised how vulnerable he was to her and she was to him, how she made his heart fly as though he had an angel's wings on it. He realised how important she was to him and he was to her, and he found himself never wanting to let her go. She held him back, confusion washing over her face as she had no idea what was happening to her demon.

"Crowley, what's wrong...?" Isla asked, fear flooding her system as a quaking sigh left Crowley's lips, "Sweetheart, you're scaring me..."

"I love you so much." The demon breathed, feeling tears, actual tears stinging his eyes but he blinked them away without hesitation.

He felt Isla's body relax and she pulled back, kissing his lips lovingly and slowly with a beautiful smile on her face.

"I love you too." Isla replied, "You're the most important thing to me, Crowley."

The demon looked into her eyes and saw tears filling hers. Great, now he felt guilty for making the poor girl cry.

"Even if I lost the roof over my head, everything I had, even if I lost my family...you would still be the most important thing to me," She whispered, cupping his face in gentle hands and caressing his cheeks with her thumbs, "My parents don't pay much attention to me, and my friends don't really...but you treat me like I'm the most precious thing in the world, and I...I adore you for it...I love you and I know, I _know_ that I always will."

Tears spilled down the eighteen year old's face and she let out a sob, trying to smile through her tears at her demon lover. Crowley gazed at her with tenderness and wiped her tears away, pressing his forehead to hers and kissing her lips tenderly before pulling her closer, letting her hide her face and sob into his neck. She'd just poured out her heart to him, told him everything she'd been keeping locked up for all this time. He bit back his own tears and distracted himself, kissing her neck and shoulders, Isla's hands holding his head gently as he kissed her chest tenderly. He kissed back up her body and their lips met in a deep, loving kiss, Crowley smiling and kissing one tear that slid down her beautiful face.

"I love you, darling."

There was a gentle smile from the eighteen year old before she replied with a whisper of four words.

"I love you, baby."

* * *

Isla watched in horror as the dog attacked the window again, mother and child screaming as the savage beast attacked the car.

"OH MY GOD!" She cried, "Crowley, protect me..."

The demon chuckled and wound his arms around her.

"Alright, alright, I'm here." He laughed, stroking her hair as she buried her face in his shoulder, "You know my Hellhound behaves like that when I make him attack."

"Your...your Hellhound?" Isla asked, looking up at the demon with terrified eyes, "You...you have a Hellhound?"

"Yes." Crowley replied, "Do you want to meet him?"

Isla shook her head and Crowley grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the backyard and holding her in front of him, arms around her waist.

"He won't hurt you, I swear, not unless I tell him to," Crowley assured her, feeling her tugging to get away from him, "Don't be scared of him...he's softer than a teddy bear, I promise."

"C-Crowley..." Isla breathed, gripping the hands around her waist and gazing at the backyard.

Crowley whistled and there was a crash, barking and snarling sounding from the distance.

"Come on, boy..." Crowley breathed, feeling his lover quaking and holding her close, pressing his lips to her ear, "Hush...shhh, just relax. He will not hurt you, I promise."

The barking grew louder and Isla struggled against the demon, screaming as the snapping and snarling sounded as though it was just at the other end of the yard. Crowley smiled at the beast, raising a hand.

"Sit."

Isla stared before her and saw nothing, but she heard the panting and the heavy beating of something. She assumed it was her own heart, but then she realised it was the hound's tail hitting the ground.

"Come closer..."

The Hellhound's tail stopped beating the floor and it moved closer to the couple, Crowley keeping a hold of Isla.

"Reach out, Isla."

Isla shook her head, tears of fear streaming down her face as she felt the beast's breathing much to close for comfort. Crowley grabbed her hand roughly, Isla whimpering as he pushed it forward, Isla stopping as she felt fur, soft, silky fur. The creature seemed to lean into her touch, Isla smiling a little.

"He looks like a Rottweiler." Crowley told her, "Beautiful brown eyes when he's being playful, stunningly handsome face, like his master, yes you do..."

With that he reached out at just a little lower than Isla's height, scratching the beast behind the ears.

"This is Isla Shaw," The demon told the animal, "You need to protect her, not harm her. Protect her when I'm not here to, am I understood, Theo?"

The dog barked and Isla jumped, Crowley stroking her head tenderly.

"Good boy. Now, sit."

The hound did and Crowley kept a hold of Isla's hand.

"Just stroke him as you would a dog." He instructed, turning to the dog, "Play dead."

The animal rolled onto his back and Crowley chuckled, kneeling down with Isla and placing her hand on the beast's chest and belly.

"He likes having his belly rubbed," He told her, "Go on...you'll hear how happy he is."

She rubbed the fur beneath her, scratching and then giggling as the beast barked happily, wriggling around beneath her touch.

"Good boy, Theo," Crowley praised, "Good boy."

He turned to Isla and wiped her tears away with gentle thumbs before pulling her back to his feet.

"Do you want to see him?"

Isla looked up at Crowley and nodded, the demon pulling her away and holding her close again.

"Don't be frightened," He said, "His eyes are the way they are for a reason."

Isla pressed back against her lover, gasping as Theo began to come into view, black and gold fur absolutely beautiful as she saw the huge beast appearing before her. Then she saw his eyes, dark red eyes with the tiniest black pupils she'd ever seen. She backed away as the creature growled and snapped, Crowley shushing him again and beckoning him forward.

"Sit."

The creature sat down, watching his master intently. He was handsome, Crowley was right.

"Stay," He said, leading Isla forward and turning to her, "You can hug him if you like."

Isla couldn't believe what she was seeing and she knelt down, wrapping her arms hesitantly around the beasts neck, pressing her cheek to his. The dog just sat silently, suddenly turning and licking her face with a pink tongue.

"Let the poor girl up for air, Theo." Crowley laughed, pulling Isla away and keeping her close, "You can go home now. Good boy."

The hound moved towards Isla and nuzzled her hand with his head, bowing to her and then Crowley before turning and running, vanishing in the process. Isla's legs buckled in shock, Crowley catching her and turning her in his embrace.

"See, there was nothing to worry about..."

He didn't know how much she'd cried through the ordeal and she gazed at him, biting her lip a little as a tear fell down her soft, pale cheek.

"Isla, did he scare you that much?" The demon asked, chuckling softly as Isla nodded and pressed close to him, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you'll get used to him."

Isla nodded and hid her face in the demon's neck, Crowley walking her back into the house and sitting on the sofa with her the movie now ended. At least she wouldn't get a shock if Theo showed up suddenly without having met him at all.

"He'll be here whenever I'm not and you'll know when he's coming," Crowley told her, "It'll be like when I arrive; the air will change and he'll probably nudge you with his head or something to let you know he's here."

"Crowley..."

"Yes, my darling."

"Don't ever frighten me like that again."

"Alright," Crowley replied, "I promise."

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Loving a demon was something that Isla thought would never happen to her, but she fell for Crowley at the age of eighteen. Their love was dangerous, passionate and secret, yet somehow, that made it so much better, so much more thrilling. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Isla Shaw.

**A/N: **So I guess I'm in a very Crowley mood since I keep updating my fics about him *chuckles*. Here's a tender, loving side of him which I hope you like.

Lots of sexiness in this chapter, so enjoy!

xxxxxx

**

* * *

Isla's Demon **

**-Eight- **

Crowley and Isla spent so much time getting to know one another more and learning more about each other's bodies over the few days after she met Theo. Her parents were staying over in Alaska for a few more days which was some of the best news Isla had ever had. Right now, she was focussed on Crowley's lips against her neck, his chest against hers as he entered her shivered and smiled, gasping at the beautiful sensation that shot through her body, the painless connection to her lover a wonderful feeling which she embraced willingly. Crowley smiled tenderly at her and she giggled, kissing his lips and beaming as he held her in his strong arms, their chests pressing together as they breathed calmly.

"God, you're gorgeous..." Crowley told her, the young girl blushing and looking away from him, laughing as he peppered her neck and cheek with kisses and gentle nibbles.

"So are you, babe." Isla replied, sighing and laughing, that lovely sound being replaced by one of the most gorgeous moans Crowley had ever heard as he rocked his hips, "Oh God..."

Crowley just moved his lower body, smiling softly at Isla before kissing her eyelids softly, feeling her rock her hips against his. He grimaced and bit his lip, moaning quietly and pressing his head to Isla's, nuzzling her face lightly with his forehead, nose and lips as they moved together languidly. They rolled over, Isla sitting up with closed eyes and rolling her hips against Crowley's. She opened her eyes and gazed at him seductively, stopping for a moment before rocking her hips once.

She watched his face as she tortured him slowly, seeing desperation in his eyes with each roll of her hips. Soon he got impatient and thrust upward, Isla gasping and gripping his hand in response. Crowley sat up, winding strong, yet gentle arms around her and holding her close, feeling her bury her face in his neck, moans and hot breathing soaking into his skin as they rocked slowly.

"Oh, God..." She breathed, "Oh, Crowley!"

Crowley smirked and moaned softly, breathing her name as he kissed her shoulder and neck, feeling his body sweating and trembling as he held his girl close.

"I love you, Isla."

"I love you too, Crowley." She breathed, "Oh...fuck..."

She sounded uncertain and her movements grew weak, the demon knowing she was close. Her moans were broken, quaky and her body was shaking against his, soft skin clammy and hot as he held her tightly, almost shielding her from her fears as they made love. She'd never felt sex like this, since they'd only had sex once, but it was the most wonderful feeling she'd felt in her lifetime, to be this close, this intimate with the person she loved, to be in the safe, comforting arms of the person she loved and to have him love her back. It was all she'd ever need.

He stopped moving, seeing her lift her head.

"You okay?" She asked, panting as she regained her breath.

Crowley nodded and pressed a loving kiss to her lips, Isla's tiny hands moving to his hair as she rocked her hips again. She moved slowly, shivering with each movement as she rocked against her lover. He saw her grimacing, face flushed as her hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Isla..." Crowley whispered, "Isla, stop a second..."

"What?" She asked, practically breathless, "Am I doing it wrong?"

"Oh, no, no, no, you're doing great..." Crowley said, huffing out a soft laugh, "Are you alright though?"

Isla nodded but Crowley saw right through her and she blushed before giggling.

"Okay, okay...I'm tired," She breathed, "It feels so good, and I don't want to stop...but I can barely move..."

Crowley beamed and kissed her lips, stroking his fingers through her hair before rocking his hips, the young girl gasping so much her stomach pulled right in, body quivering and a long, quaky moan escaping her lips. He turned them over carefully, moving his hips against Isla's again.

"If you're tired, don't move..." He told her, Isla nodding and rolling her eyes in pleasure, moaning as her body arched from the mattress.

The demon just couldn't take his eyes away, just couldn't bear to look away from the absolutely beautiful girl beneath him, the look of pleasure and bliss on her face one he wasn't ever going to forget. She opened her eyes, gazing into his as a weak smile graced her face, the demon gently brushing his lips against the skin of her neck and face as he moved slowly, drawing out their climax so she'd remember how her first painless time felt.

They looked at one another, Isla's lips connecting with his for just one second before she moaned and had to release his lips. A blissful glint swept across her eyes, her hands holding him as he pressed his forehead to hers, both moaning loudly as they came. As they slowed to a quaky stop, they shared tender kisses and gazes, their eyes meeting in a loving look while Isla was left speechless, only able to mouth, _I love you_ to her demon who replied with a gentle whisper. She could live in his embrace forever.

They were content to remain in that position, just kissing and holding each other before Crowley removed himself from her body and took her into his arms. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and sighed, holding her to him and wrapping his legs around hers like a protective cocoon. That was his Heaven and he wouldn't have it any other way.

And that's how the couple spent their six days alone together. They made languid love on some nights and mad, fast, passionate love on others. On their second-to-last night together, Isla sighed as Crowley brushed his lips gently against her neck, softly nuzzling her face with his own before she turned her head, not because she didn't like it, but because she wanted his lips on her neck again.

They weren't into the sex just yet, but were making love all the same because of how much love was flowing between them as they lay naked, just kissing and holding each other. Both of them, despite this not being true, felt as if their entire worlds were about to crash and break into a million pieces. The demon gently brushed his forehead against her neck, Isla pressing to the warmth of his body as she yearned for his touch.

Crowley's arms were around her, holding her to him carefully as though the slightest movement could fracture her fragile frame, treating her as if she were the finest work of art on the planet, as if the slightest movement could destroy her beauty. Isla had never felt such appreciation in her life and she stroked the back of Crowley's head gently, massaging it as her fingers threaded through his hair.

"Crowley..." She breathed, "Don't let go..."

The demon felt her body tremble and he looked up from her neck, seeing tears in her eyes as she gazed back at him.

"Please...don't ever let me go..."

"Isla?" He asked, kissing a tear away that rolled down her cheek, "Sweetheart, I know you feel like everything's going to be torturous and horrendous when your parents come home, but you can still see me...the pain you feel when we're apart, this need, like you can't survive without being with me...it will fade in time."

"I don't want you to let me go..." She whispered, "Please..."

Crowley kissed her lips tenderly and pressed their foreheads together, sighing and nuzzling her face lightly as she trembled through her tears.

"I love you." He whispered, Isla returning the notion and meeting his lips in a gentle kiss as their night of lovemaking began.

* * *

Isla's laughter echoed through the room, Crowley smiling as he watched her, hidden from her senses as she read a book whilst Theo lay on the bed beside her. She sighed and rested against her pillows, turning the page and reading for a little longer before laughing again. She looked up at the ceiling and breathed out heavily, stroking Theo's head (which she'd learned to find easily) whilst appearing to be holding tears back as she bit her lip.

"I miss you..."

Crowley's lips parted slightly as he heard her words, feeling his heart ache at her sorrow.

"Where are you, Crowley?" She asked, "I need you...I don't care whether this pain will fade in time or not, I need you with me..."

She sighed shakily and a tear fell down her face.

"My parents won't even be here for Christmas, honey..." She whispered, "I'm alone...again..."

He had no idea her parents were staying in Alaska for Christmas. They really didn't give a damn about their child who was at home and having to spend Christmas alone! Well, she wasn't going to spend it alone. He'd give her the Christmas to remember, one better than her parents could ever give her.

"Please..."

Crowley appeared whilst Theo vanished, Isla looking up and smiling weakly at him.

"Hi, baby..."

The demon sat on her bed beside her and pulled her into his arms, hushing her and rocking her as she broke into tears against him.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed, "M'sorry for crying..."

"No, don't be..." Crowley replied, "Don't be sorry for crying, my darling."

That afternoon was spent as most of their time was, making love in every way they could, whether by just talking, by kissing, touching, holding or actually physically making love together. They made love into the night and finally stopped at around three o'clock the following morning, Isla resting on her elbow and looking at Crowley, rubbing his chest gently as he lay on his back, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Wow..." He breathed, eyebrows raising a little as he said it, "Damn..."

Isla chuckled and continued to rub his chest, the demon glancing over at her and smiling softly, taking the hand that was currently on his chest and kissing it before letting her continue her petting.

"So..." Isla began, auburn curls resting over her shoulders, her body wrapped in her spare bed sheet while Crowley was wrapped in another spare, her quilt resting over them to cover them more, "What would you like for Christmas?"

Crowley blinked for a minute before turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

"I don't want anything." He replied, Isla gasping slightly at the answer, "You're enough for me."

Isla tapped his chest playfully and bit her lip.

"Big girl."

Crowley chuckled and gazed at her with sincerity.

"Seriously," He replied, "You're enough for me. You'll always be enough for me."

Isla rested against the pillows and stroked his cheek, Crowley turning onto his side whilst stroking a hand through her gorgeously soft locks.

"You're so sweet," She said softly, kissing his cheek and stroking it with her thumb, "I love you so much."

Crowley smiled and met Isla's lips in a sweet, tender kiss, the young woman rolling onto her back and looking to the ceiling. Crowley entwined his fingers with hers, noticing how tiny her hand was in comparison to his own. He couldn't hold this off anymore and he clicked his fingers, a box appearing in his hand.

"Crowley?" Isla asked, Crowley flipping the box open and grinning.

"Just a token of my love for you," He told her, "Something to signify our bond and how important it is to us."

The ring inside the box was beautiful, band silver with a small piece of pink quartz in the middle. Isla took the ring out of the box and studied the band, seeing the engraving and beaming when she read it:

_Isla and Crowley: Soulmates for Life _

She was going to call him a big soft touch, but she didn't have the heart to, so she leaned over and kissed her lover's lips, Crowley gently placing the ring on the fourth finger of her right hand, where it fitted perfectly.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Isla."

-TBC-

* * *

**A bit of fluff to try and make myself feel better since I'm full of cold and coughing myself slowly to death. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxx  
**


End file.
